Disabled and elderly people who are confined to wheelchairs are faced with major obstacles on a daily basis that most of us simply do not experience. What to most people is a simple act of going to the bathroom can be a major undertaking for those confined to wheelchairs as well as for their care providers.
In the past use was made of portable commodes to simplify the task of going to the bathroom by not requiring a wheelchair bound person to physically travel to a bathroom facility. However, the wheelchair bound person was still required to travel from their bed, chair, or wheelchair to use the portable commode. Often, especially in home care situations, there was insufficient physical space and often insufficient money for both a wheelchair and a portable commode. Very often the result was that additional travel and/or effort was required to reach a toilet facility.
The worry, stress, and embarrassment placed upon those restricted to wheelchairs and to their caregivers should not be underestimated. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functions of a wheelchair can be combined with that of a portable commode to serve the needs of the disabled or elderly, while reducing costs and saving space.